Second Chance
by Blackreader27
Summary: They told me that I had to pick from two years in Jail or a young delinquents program in a local animal shelter, so I chose that, all because I was in the wrong place in the wrong time. I believe that no one deserves a second chance since no one gives a damn on their first one. But I guess some people do deserved them. Even if they are dogs and a girl with a troublesome past.
1. Chapter 1

**please enjoy and tell me what you think, i have been working on this for a while and thought it was a good time to post it, please tell me if you think anything needs to change and please dont forget to review X)**

**Discalimer: Do not Own Inuyasha or Co.**

**~on with the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

INU POV:

I grumbled as the Judged rammed the gable on that wooden thing again, damn I hate that noise. He cleared his throat as he talked again

"Inuyasha Takahashi, you are given the option to either serve two years for participating in a fail robbery attempt and hitting an officer, but taken in mind that you are seventeen and are considered a minor, you are given the option to attend the Juvenile delinquents program in the local animal shelter where you will assist in taking care of the dogs"

He then gestured something to an officer in the side, the guy then handed me an envelope with some pictures.

There were of some dogs, there looks to be about six in total. I looked up at the judge

"So if I chose this one how long do I have to be there?" I asked as I put them back in, couldn't give them any attitude, didn't need to be given more time for dissing the judge

He just nodded as he continued

"Well you will need to attend there for a year, at most, if they say that they see you doing well there and no arguments about you. Then it might be shortened"

I nodded, Sesshomaru, my brother rose from his seat, he was wearing a tailored black pin striped suit, and he had on a black tie and wore his black slacks.

He was a lawyer, well at the moment my lawyer, though neither of us was happy about the situation that we were in.

"Sir, I think that I and my client can agree that we would like the second option" he said in a neautral tone, damn Sesshomaru won't even admit that I am his brother

The judge nodded

"Well Inuyasha Takahashi you are sentenced to a year in the Juvenile delinquents program, case closed" said the Judge as he slams the gable to make it final.

The one police officer at I accidently punched glared at me with his one good eye, the other one I punched when he came from me from behind

The ones on the other side of the court room glared at me, they were a shop keeper and his lawyer.

So before I get you any more confused my name is Inuyasha, I am seventeen years old. And yes I am currently in court.

But my crime? Is being in the wrong place in the wrong time

* * *

~! ~ Flash back ~! ~

I was taking a walk toward a nearby store, I was pissed since the electricity was cut off since my roommate forgot to pay his end of the rent. So as I was saying, I walked toward the store since I couldn't really make anything at home so I thought I would buy something, I didn't have any bills so I leaned against the back end of the building counting change so I would go there being able to pay when I hear something like an alarm. I snapped up and then these two idiots with black ski masks rush out the door I was leaning against

I fell on my butt as they throw a bag at me; I catch it instinctively as they ran away

I couldn't yell anything at them as a man came out; he had a raggedy old beard and had a broom in his hands

"Que pasa con tigo! Dame mi dinero!" he yelled, I raised my hands as I dropped the bag

"Dude! Chill! I didn't do anything!" I said trying to interpret what he said since I seriously didn't have any idea what he was saying

But then I heard police sirens

And things just went downhill from there.

The police came out and they pointed gun at me, there were only two of them as they yelled at me to keep my hands up, I wasted no time in doing so as I mentally cursed every curse word I knew

That's when I sense something from behind me, pure instinct in self-defense. Honestly!

I reeled back my hand and punched the guy behind me, but when I turned around, I saw that it was a cop, he was clutching his now swollen eye

"Oh shit!" I cursed aloud as I was tackled to the ground by another one, my mouth tasted dirt as I didn't even bother to struggle as I realization settled in that I just punch a cop

~! ~ Flashback ends~! ~

* * *

I was taken to jail, Sesshomaru bailed me out but since I was now accused of being part of the failed robbery, I was taken to court. The Mexican shop owner wanted to have me behind bars apparently.

"Ese stupido nino esta libre? Come esta buen eso! Llo quero que ell lla no ve lla luce de la dia! Lla mero me mato caundo entro sus amigos!" the guy yelled

Luckily this time he had a translator "that stupid boy is free? How is that good! I want him to never see the light of day! He almost killed me when his friends entered"

"Keh, old man I didn't have anything to do with it" I said for the umpteenth time, the translator spoke but I could literally see smoke steaming out of the guy's ears. Hu murmured a few cursed words and left stomping his feet

I rolled my eyes at him as I turned to me Sesshomaru's ice death glare  
"this is not the time to be acting cocky Inuyasha, that man can have your arrested again you know" he said, I simply kehed as I replied

"Under what grounds? He knows that I didn't do it, he just mad since he hates the existence of youth!" I say as I crossed my arms and raised my head

Sesshomaru just shook his head "that man is in his late forties, he almost had a heart attack since his blood pressure rose too high when the kids barged in" he said

I simply nodded kind of feeling guilty but at the same time not.

"I'm going home" I said as I begin walking

"Inuyasha" says Sesshomaru as I halted and turn to look at him

"You start tomorrow, make sure to be there around 8" he said as he dismissed me with a wave and moved past me

Damn him, he always wanted to be the one that walked away first

I nodded, not that he would see and just left and walked to my apartment. No I don't have a car so I do a lot of walking. It helps when you have a lot of things that you are thinking about and just want to sort through all of it I walked down the street, I have a phone, and well more like HAD a phone until I was tackled to the ground

The cop had Brocken it during the impact, now it was just a pile of rubble.

I kicked some loose stones and cursed every so often, yep this is how I let my frustrations out. Kick inanimate objects and curse every freakin swear word I know

It was better than using smoking or alcohol to calm me down; I walked for a good twelve minutes till suddenly something clicked in my head

I was going to work in an animal shelter tomorrow helping dogs that might or might not attack me and I had no freakin idea where it was

I cursed Sesshomaru as I made a dash for his house, but I smirk. I would admit that Sesshomaru lives better than me since he is a successful lawyer and one of the best, or so I hear from him. but he hates it when I come over.

I ran all the way down the path way and reached his house, it was a normal one story house. He lived in there with his girlfriend Kagura.

I marched up the steps as I knocked on the door; I waited a second or two till I saw Kagura open the door

"oh hello Inuyasha" she said as she waved at me, she was wearing a fluorescent white dress that reached her ankle and she had her hair in her usual bun with a feather sticking out

"Hello Kagura, is my brother home yet?" I asked as I tried looking over her shoulder for something, she shook her head but a smile enlightened her face

"Well he did call saying that you would come here wanting some directions" she said

I nodded as she went in to go get it

I looked inside quickly and could see that she had done some remodeling, gave it more of a woman's touch. there was a vase of roses nearby and some a flower curtain, I wonder how she convinced Sesshomaru to hang those. oh well i can at least now tease him about his curtains

she came back quickly and handed me a paper with the address and everything

I nodded to her as I left "like the home, it has improved alot" I said as i waved to her

she smiled "And Sesshomaru was thinking that I was over doing it, heh look whose laughing now" she says as she closes the door

I sighed as I walked home feeling a bit better, but then my mood soured as my stomached growled, all I had to eat was the crap that they served in prison which looked like oat meal but was too red, and I didnt even really eat that, I ate the bread though but that about it.

I arrived to my apartment, for the court meeting I was in loose jeans and a plain white shirt, not very professional but it was comfy and I knew I was going to be there for a while

I sighed as I opened the door to my room, it was a 2 room apartment, so you can guess that my roommate had the other one

I heard a thunk and a groan, I rolled my eyes as I slammed my door shut

I heard a stream of curses and another groan, koga was again out last night partying his head off, and he must have gotten home all drunk.

It was fun to mess with his hangovers since there were plenty of things to make noise with and annoy the heck out of him.

I crashed on my bed as I held the piece of paper above my head and read it aloud

* * *

"_keade's animal shelter_

_12345 bakers street_

_Everyonve deserves a second chance"_

* * *

Keh, second chances are mistakes waiting to be revealed. Some don't even take it to heart and just use it to have one more time to use you and then stab you in the back again.

I rolled to my side as I lifted myself up, I went to my dresser and got a pair of faded jeans and a red Nike shirt.

I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower

~about 15 minutes later ~ 

I got out, more relaxed then earlier as I changed into my chosen attire. I heard some shuffling outside and I knew that it was koga looking for something to eat

I sighed, might as well go and help him since my stomach was growling like a madman. I walked outside to see Koga attempting to open a can of ravioli with a knife

"Dude you are going to cut yourself with that" I said as I made my way toward him

"Shut up!" he yelled at me, I simply sighed as I grabbed the knife quickly and got the can opener. After about ten tense seconds it was open.

"Here you go idiot" I said as I handed it to him, he grunted as he grabbed a fork and marched up to his room

"Remember that you need to pay the landlord!" I yelled out to him

I heard him grumble, but I just shrugged it off, I couldn't be taking Koga's bull at the moment I had my own problems.

I went to the pantry and opened it, slight dust came out as I shuffle through the contents, half expired cans and some day, give or take a few days, old chips and then I saw some ramen cup noodles, my mouth watered just looking at them.

I boiled some water, which was the longest five minutes in my life as I poured the water in the cup, the three minutes went a bit faster.

I grabbed some chopsticks as I began slurping down the noodles, savoring the beef flavor that rolled through my mouth.

I sighed in content as I finished it off, I dumped the rest of it in the garbage and cleaned my chopsticks before going back up

I yawned as I arrived to my room, the stress of the day finally weighing down on me, not bothering to change into something else I got on my bed and under the covers

Knowing tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day

* * *

**okay, tell me what you think, READ AND REVIEW! oh and if you have any suggestions for what breeds some of the dogs should be, ease suggest ahead, i already have some in mind but i would like to hear if anyone has any ideas ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! and all the people that have favorited or followed me! I really apreciate it! XD REVIEW~ REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW! XD**

**Disclaimer: Do not INuyasha or co *pout* **

**~now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

INU POV:

Okay not the greatest way to start the day; I woke up late, now I am running as fast as I can toward the animal shelter place.

Damn alarm, I forgot that the day previous it ran out of batteries! I was already running thirty minutes late.

I continue to run as I reached the place. The sign read "Kaede's animal shelter". I sighed as I walked in; I wore the same faded jeans since I didn't have much time to change except my shirt which was a dark blue shirt.

I walked in quietly, waiting to get yelled out. But as I entered there was no one in there, all you could hear were the dogs barking.

I headed toward the dogs section, they were in cages

But each got a plaque; I started by reading the first one.

**Drake: Pembroke Welsh corgi (male)**

**Found: abandoned on the side of the road, is blind in the left eye, he is only four years old**

I looked at the dog, he was small but had really big ears, he seemed to be orange with a white fur in the middle of his face, and his chest was also white.

He wasn't barking like the other three dogs that were, he just lay in his corner and slept. I guess some can sleep through a lot of noise.

I gave it one more look over before I moved to the next cage, reading that plaque

**Matt: boxer(male)**

**Found: given to shelter because owners could not take care of him, he is alright except when he see's squirrels he starts howling. He is around 6 years old**

Matt was laying down also as he had his paws in front of him, he looked at me briefly as he then again looked back down, he had that look like he was always frowning, he was a creamy brown color and he was apparently shy

I stepped over to the next plaque, there was a barking little dog, he had small ears and a small muzzle and was fairly short. His ears were more brownish and the area's around his muzzle also but the rest of his body appeared to be a mix of red and orange. I read the plaque

**Burt: border terrier (male)**

**Found: stray; good healthy dog except he likes to bark a lot. Around 4 years old**

I headed toward the next plaque and saw was that inside the cage was a white dog, he had furry ears and had amber eyes, just like me. Except he just stared at me, almost as if glaring at me but he looked to be cool and calm. Okay this one resembles too much of Sesshomaru

**Maru: white mutt dog (male)**

**Found: in an alley way. He has the tendencies to stare at nothing and is very calm and collective. Looks to be around 4 years old.**

I glanced at the dog; he just kept looking at me. I shivered and continued on my way, already half way through I believed

I went to the next cage but didn't see anything, I looked a bit closer and a little puppy walked out from underneath a blanket, he was the other one that was doing all the barking. It was a small beagle

**Bailey: Beagle (female)**

**Found: was abandoned by owners and is currently trying to learn basic commands: is around a year old, more like a pup at the moment.**

I watched as the dog barked at the wall, not really at me. She had an orangish forehead and a white muzzle she had a black splotch on her back and white paws, the tip of her tail was also white and she had orange on her forearms and hind legs.

I gently tapped the cage door as she craned her neck to me, after looking at me she began barking back at the wall. I then walked over to the cage and peered into it

There was a German Shepard

**Mac: German Shepard (male)**

**Found: because of defective hearing was kicked out of police force and was given here, he is around ten years old**

I inwardly whistled, I may not be that great of a dog person but I knew that ten years was a lot in dog years. I sighed as I looked at all of them, they all seem to be okay, but that's when I noticed the other cage

There was no plaque or anything, Interested, I peeked in closer, and my face was right on the metal fence as I squinted my eyes to look in. I heard a growl before something attack the door

I stumbled back as I yelped

"SHIT!" I screamed

The dog was a Rottweiler, but didn't look like a pure bred, so I bet he was mixed. He snarled against the cage door as he barked and barked again

"What the heck! I only need to take care of six" I say as I got back up and stepped away from the cage

"And you are, it's just that Rick don't like anybody" said a young female voice

I snapped my head toward the voice and found a girl around my age, she had black hair in which she had red highlights in, she wore a black shirt that read "keep calm and kill zombies" and wore some dark blue skinny jeans that fitted her perfectly.

She had on black fishnet gloves and was wearing black combat boots

She smiled at me

"My name is kagome; I guess you are the new fresh bait that just arrived" she said, she closed the distance between us and walked past me, she headed toward the snarling dog

"Uh I don't think you should get too close to him" I warned as I saw her approach the dog

She rolled her eyes as she muttered something under her breath; she then opened the cage door. My eyes widened as I took a few steps back, the dog growled and then jumped up and tackled the girl

"Hey!" I yelled out, I looked for a weapon of some sort but then I heard some melodious laughing, I turned to look and I saw the kagome chic laughing as the once vicious dog was now like a puppy at her feet, he barked and wagged his tail, he had on a lazy grin as he grabbed her pants leg and attempted to get her to play

"Ha-ha, calm down Rick" she said as she petted behind his ears, he was…purring? Dogs purr?

I stood still as she let go of him and turned to me "don't let his current appearance fool you though, when needed, he can become the devil himself" she said proudly

I rolled my eyes

"Keh, just a dumb dog" I muttered, I looked at my shoes, I felt a glare sent my way, well actually make that two, one a certain raven hair girl and a dog.

"Well I bet this "dumb" dog is loads smarter that you" she said crossing her arms and glaring at me, damn if looks could kill.

"Heh, wench I know I am better than that dog" I said, raising my head proudly and meeting her pointed glare with a smug look on my face

She then had a twinkle in her eye, and then she smiled evilly "then fresh meat, since you think that you are better. I challenge you" she said, I raised an eyebrow and smirked

"Fine then" I replied as I dug one hand in my pocket

"Okay then, let's see which one of you is better at-"but she didn't get to finish as an elderly woman voice called in

"Kagome, don't ye try scaring off another one of the newbies" said a woman, she was short and slightly hunched, she had white hair and had a frown settled on her face. She had an eye patch

"But Mrs. Kaede" whined kagome as Rick also whimpered, she gave them a small glare

"Now don't ye both be pouting, don't ye have to talk him for walk?" she asked, kagome's shoulder deflated but nodded

She grabbed a leash and clipped it on him

"Fine, but I give him a week!" she called out as she raced outside, Rick bounding beside her as he happily barked, they left as I stared at the door they once were in

"So ye must be wondering about her?" said the old hag, I felt my face heat up

"Keh, I don't care about that wench" I said as I looked at the other dogs, they all looked happily, I guess she must be the ones that feeds them

"and it best be that, ye cannot get close to her, she gets in too much trouble" she grumbles as she get a cup of food and pours it into each cage, there was a bowl on the other side and they all ate it happily

"Uh, not that I care but why?" I asked her, curiosity reaching me

"Its best that ye don't know" she said as she washed her hands and walked toward the first cage where Drake was already finished eating

"Just a quick question, is she in the program?" I asked, Ms. Kaede nodded her head, I looked at the door where she left and the back at the old lady

"In a way, she is" she replied as she got Drake effortlessly out of the cage and snapped on a leash to his warned out green collar

"So how long is she in here for?" I asked as she handed him to me, he was already tugging at the collar wanting to go outside

"Around two years, but her current behavior isn't really something that is helping her" she said as she sadly shook her head

My eyes widened, two freaking years! I only had one! Wonder what she did. I snapped out of my daze as Kaede gave me a slight shove toward the door

"Walk each dog around for at least ten minutes, don't ye go near Rick, he dont associate well with others" she said as she patted my back and left.

Drake pulled on the leash again as he whimpered, I sighed as I walked him outside, he began tugging on the leash making me walk faster as went to a nearby tree, I turned letting him take care of his business and then we walked around. I looked around and saw no sign of kagome or Rick

I wondered where they were.

After a few more minutes, I put drake back in his cage and got out Matt, he was a little less cooperative, he acted like he never saw the light of day, so when we went outside, he tugged so hard that I accidently released the leash.

I ran for over five minutes chasing the dog, damn, boxers are fast, I panted as I tried to regain my breath, don't blame me if I'm not use to chasing a dog all around and acting like it was nothing.

I brought matt in and walked the other dogs, by the time I was done it was already 11 in the afternoon. I did start late here so I guess that made sense.

I sighed as I collapsed on a seat, walking dogs was a lot of work, that's when I heard laughing and some barking, I recognized it as I stood up straighter

"ha, C'mon Ricky let's get going before lady one eye see's that we are late" she says laughing as they run inside, he barks happily, but once he sees me, he begins to growl

I glare at him as kagome laughs

"Ha-ha never saw Rick hate someone so fast" she said as she leads Rick to his cage and gives him food and water

"Okay that is it for today" she says dusting off her hands and getting out, closing the door behind her

"That's all you got to do?" I asked, dumbfounded, I hate to take care of six dogs and she only had one and she was already getting out?

She rolled her eyes

"Uh, not really, I have other things to do" she said walking toward a door, she walked in and quickly walked out, she had a yellow backpack with her, it was not one of those old ones, it looked old and it looked like it was expanded from its original size many times

"Like what?" I asked her as she crossed her arms at me, she smiled at me

"Well fresh meat, that's my business and it sure as hell aint for you to know" she said glaring at me. She turns, I wanted to make a comeback but I might not want to bury my hole any deeper. So I quickly changed to subject to something else

"Hey, why does she have only one good eye?" I asked her as she began walking, she turned to give me a side way glance, I could tell that she was still a bit mad, but she looked like she appreciated the change in subject.

"Well if you really want to know, ask her" she said as she left. I sighed as I slouched in my seat once again. She was very…interesting.

The dogs barked every once in a while, I sat next to them, I threw them each a treat from time to time, neither were warming up to me, but how I saw it we were making progress, well somewhat. So I would talk them out and walk them from time to time and I would stay to also guard the shop, apparently that also came with the juvenile program, but nobody came so I watched D. gray man on Kaede's laptop

Kaede arrived around three, she was carrying with her two black bags with her, and I got up from my comfortable seat and helped her with the bags since I really think they were over filled.

"Hag, what do you have in these?" I asked as I hefted them over the counter, she raised an eyebrow at me as she opened the bag wider, my eyes widened as I saw the contents inside

Bones, not like a few but around a hundred! There was enough here for a human skeleton. I gulped as I looked up at the woman, "uh where you get these?" I asked afraid I was working for a homicide killer who only started this program so she can have recruits to join her

"don't ye be giving me that look, these were donated by

Petco, they always have a few overstock items so since I don't want to deal with all that plastic, they put the bones in this bag, as you can see there are many types in there" she said casually.

She then walked away; I glanced at the bag but looked away quickly. It was still creepy to have that many bones in a bag, especially a trash bag at that.

I shuddered as I yelled behind her "YO! I have a job I need to head to, am I done here?" I asked, she replied with a yes

"ye better be here on time tomorrow, or I will make sure that you get added more days to your time" she said threateningly, I gulped and nodded, now doubting that that was actual chicken and not an actual human being that pissed her off

"Okay, bye!" I called out dashing out of there as quick as I could and began jogging toward Eddie's car shop, they fixed cars and I helped also, I worked minimum wage.

I sighed as I made my way there, it has been a stressful day already, hopefully it won't get any more hectic, but lately things have not been working out for me.

* * *

**remember if you have anyt tips for me please say so! thank you please read and review! also to:**

**~Meh: thank you for the review i really apreciate it, thank you for the idea!**

**~Pokemoneeveeforever: haha, thank you for the suggestion i hope you agree with the name i gave him ^_^**

**~Opalbrat: thank you for the reivew, here is the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for all the reviews from the last one, I really enjoyed reading them! remeber R&R XDDD, now before I bore you to death with this little note I just need to say that regretably I do not own Inuyasha or the famous crew *pout***

**~now on with the story! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

INU POV:

Okay work was hell. I got there and the first thing I was sent to do was to clean the engine of an old Chevy truck, the engine was all crap, so as I changed into my jumper and putt my hair in a ponytail again. I grabbed a bucket of water and soap. Pinching my noise I cleaned to whole thing, I think I preferred the animal shelter than this at the moment.

It was a shitty half hour as I scraped the gunk out; the worse thing is that the gunk got on my jumper and they were a pain to get out.

"Yo Inuyasha" shouted out a familiar voice as I thumped my head with the back of my head. Eh here comes trouble

"What do you want Miroku, it better be good because I don't want any crap at the moment" I said as I cleaned my hands and walked toward another car, luckily this one just needed an engine check.

"Don't worry about it, just heard what happened to you, man you beat up a cop!" he said, I sighed as I rolled my eyes, everyone always has to twist the truth

"I didn't fucking beat up a cop, I accidently punch him in the eye" I said as I raised the hood and hooked it up as I looked inside

"Dude isn't that the same?" he said, I glared at him "just turn on the damn truck would ya!" I say to him as he shrugs and went to the driver's seat

"And before you ask again, there is a difference between beating up someone and accidently punching them" I said as I looked at the engine, it growled to life but it hitched every so often. I wrote down the problem and head to another guy, who was called Hiten and gave him the board. He was in charge of finding the part and marking down in the charts what the problem was.

"Whatever you say man, oh yeah did I already talk to you about Alexia? Well yeah I got her to go on a date with me this night; she gave me her phone number and everything" Miroku said as he looked like he was on cloud nine, I raised an eyebrow

"uh Miroku, you are the most perverted pervert I know, how the hell you get a date with her when you groped her and she slapped you and curse you in her Italian language?" I asked, it was seriously just a few days ago when she came here, she had a flat tire and Miroku was the one to assist her, luckily she didn't file a complaint against what Miroku says was a "accident". But still it was funny as she kept whacking him with her purse.

"Yep but after I explained about how I was cursed on my right hand, she whacked me, but when I begged her for another chance she gave it to me" he said happily.

I rolled my eyes, Miroku was a perfect example as to why second chances are not even worth it, Miroku would drop Alexia as soon as he sees another girl, he says he has a passion for women and can't be with just one.

"Man Miroku, one day you are going to fall hard, you better be prepared for the consequences for when you screw up" I said, Miroku just shrugged

"Whatever you say Inu" he says, I glare at him, I hated that nickname. I had a girlfriend in high school who always called me that, and yes we both graduated from high school at age 17, we started early and that was okay with us, now where was I? Oh yeah

Well she had the habit of calling me Inu all the time, but when she said it sounded gross and I couldn't stand it no more, so I broke up with her. The thing is that then Miroku started to call me that so I can get pissed off.

"Shut up Miroku" I grumbled as I shoved him, he laughed. But then we heard shouting

We both looked up and saw it was Eddie, he was yelling at someone. We were far away but by the way he was yelling we could hear him perfectly

"Now get your stuff and pack up, I don't want you here you thief!" he yelled as he went to his office and slammed the door

The guy whimpered and he walked to the locker rooms, Miroku looked sadly at the guy. It was weird seeing him this way, so I spoke up

"Okay just perk up already, you are supposed to be happy for both of us" I said as I walked past him, I felt him shuffle till I heard footsteps and a bump on my back  
"you ass! Watch with that fist of yours" I yelled at him as he laughed at me and ran away, man he was sure childish but he was my best friend since middle school.

Couldn't really leave him, I smiled as I walked toward the next car; work was actually going pretty okay now.

~ After work~ 7:00p.m~-

I dragged my feet to the apartment door, I heard some music and people talking, I groaned, Koga better not be throwing another one of his parties, he somehow manage to pay the light since the lights were on but I guess he went to celebrate that.

I opened the door and see him and three other people I don't know

"Yo Yasha wassup!" said koga as he waved his beer bottle at me in salute, the girl next to him giggled, she had red auburn hair in two ponytails, she had on a tight red shirt with a black skirt.

I rolled my eyes as I saw the two other guys looked hungrily at her, they were probably already wasted. I sigh as I head toward the kitchen, I hear them laughing and everything, and then I heard the satisfying sound of footsteps leaving and a door closing. But I still heard the auburn hair girl giggling

"koga-kun" she purred and I hear him hiccup. I groaned as I decided that I better just head out for a while.

I grabbed my coat again as I yelled out "Koga no mess!" I yelled, but I don't think that he heard me since he was already busy.

I walked outside and sighed as I breathed in the cold air. I was still hungry and I only had little cash with me so I went to Wacdonalds for a bit. I arrived there shortly and entered, luckily it was not as packed as I would have thought.

I ordered two McChickens and soda. I was drinking my coke as I strolled past a park. It was called Sakura Park, it had another name but this was most commonly known as that because it had the prettiest Sakura tree's and they blossomed every summer. It was only autumn so I couldn't wait till it was time. I was just about to walk past when I saw a familiar head of black hair and red highlights.

I stopped as I stepped in the park. I could barely see it anymore but I was sure that I did. I walked past the playground that was there and headed a bit into the trees, I was only just a few steps in there as I saw kagome.

She was curled up against the base of a Sakura tree. She had her ear buds on and was blasting music. I could hear the faint lyrics of mayday parade "you be my anchor". She had good taste in songs.

She shivered as she blinked her eyes opened; she quickly got up and looked around her. Her eyes landed on me.

She took of her earphones and turned off her MP3. She sighed as she ruffled her hair and glared at me

"Whoa! Don't be glaring at me wench, I didn't do anything" I said, she huffed and crossed her arms

"Yeah whatever. Hey what time is it?" she asked, I shrugged, I didn't have a phone since the cop broke it and still have not find time to buy a new one.

"Man, you are of no use are you" she muttered. I glared at her as she took of out her phone and flipped it open

"Damn, already six?" she muttered as she stood up and stretched, her shirt raised up a bit as a bit of her stomach showed, I tried not to look but I couldnt.

"Perv, stop looking" she said as she smirked at me, I glared at her once again when I heard her stomach growl. She blushed and now it was my turn to smirk.

"A little hungry are we?" I told her as she raised her head and looked away. I sighed as I walked toward her and sat beside her. She was standing up and she raised an eyebrow as she looked down at me. I opened the bag and I heard her breath in deeply the smell of the burgers. I grinned as I looked at her and she quickly looked away.

"You want one?" I asked her as I took out one and raised it to her, she grunted "no"

I smirked

"Oh C'mon, I can clearly hear your stomach growl" I say as once again her stomach growled. She cursed, I don't know if to me or if it was the fact that her stomach betrayed her.

She huffed as she sat down and took the burger from me.

I smirked but I remembered that I was hungry as well. I took out my burger and opened it, I took a hungry bite and savored the sweet chicken that's swam in my mouth

We both ate in silence; I finished first since I took bigger bites in my burger. I burped as she looked at me weirdly

"What? I'm a guy live with it" I said stubbornly as she rolled her eyes and rolled the left over in a ball and put it in the bag.

"believe me I have a brother I know how gross you boys can be" she said, she got up and yawned  
'well fresh meat, I'll only say this once so listen well….Thanks" she says as she looks away and hooks her hand behind her back, rolling on the balls of her feet.

"Keh, whatever wench" I replied as I hide the blush on my cheeks. She took out her MP3 once more as she checked the time.

"Shit" she cursed as she stuffed it back in her pocket and turned to look at me

"Okay, thanks fresh meat, but I got to go" she says, she then begins walking "Keh, you can at least call me by my first name instead of fresh meat" I said as she laughs and turns to look at me, still walking backwards

"Well in order to do that I need to know your name" she said, I then realized that she actually didnt know, it was never really mentioned.

"Its Inuyasha" I called out to her

"well then Inuyasha, till next time" she says giving me a quick salute before turning around and running.

I smiled as I saw her running figure disappear

Hmmm so maybe today was not all that crappy as I thought it would be, it was a bit better.

* * *

**okay a little short but i would like to thank...**

**to Miceaholic: thank you for the information, I looked it up and thoguht "what the fudge was i thinking?" thank you, I changed that X)**

**to Vitalinfo: thank you very much! here is the next chapter! XD**

**to guest: thank you, I changed it in the last chapter X3**

**to I love snowy owls: this is what happened next CX**

**to pokemoneeveeforever: thank you! I hope that this chapter has pleased you! X)**

**~Next chapter will come out when can! XD (if reviews go good, friday!) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone, thank you for all the reviews and any new followers! this one is the longest by far! and i am pretty happy about that X), so please dont let hours of work fo unreviewed! now please enjoy this chapter! XD**

**Discalimer: Do not own Inuyasha or co *pout* but do own Kaito! XD**

* * *

ChAPTER 4

INU POV

The next morning was a bit better, instead of waking up to the sound of an alarm clock. I woke up to an angry roommate.

"WAKE UP INUYASHA!" shouted Kouga as he pushed me over the bed. I hit the floor with a thud as I grumbled some curse words

"My fucking phone rung and this old hag was on the other line! She told me to warn you not to be late again!" he shouted. It was never a good idea to wake up koga early.

"Shut up, I'm getting up" I mumbled as I got up and stretched

"You better, and do me a favor and stop giving out my number out, get your own phone" he mumbled the last part as he walked out slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. I put on my white Nike's and got on my black sweater.

I walked outside and saw the microwave, ours told the time and it was currently 8:03 a.m. I walked outside as I began my long walk toward the animal shelter.

~at animal shelter~

I arrived and entered in, there was a couple with a little boy. He had brown hair and was in a white shirt and had on blue shorts. He was tugging at his mother hand as he wanted to get closer to the dogs.

"Hold on Kaito" hissed his mother as she talked with her husband about something, they were in the pet fish aisle. I didn't pay any attention to them as I head toward the kennels; I just recently learned what they were called. I walked beside the kennels where I saw a big bag of dog food.

Drake barked happily at me as he pawed at the cage door, I just took off my coat and tied it around my waist. I got out a cup that was already there scooped it up, I walked toward Drake's door, and I opened it and carefully walked in closing the door behind me.

"COOL!" shouts the boy at me in surprise; I jolt as bits of dog food sprinkle around the freshly cleaned kennel.

"What the heck!" I yelled as I turn to look at the kid, drake was already happily munching on the dog food that had fallen on the ground.

The kids smiled sheepishly but then stuck his hand through the cage doors.

"Konichiwa, My name is Kaito" he says smiling widely, I kehed at him as I pour the rest of the food in drakes bowl, I make a note to bring the bowl with me next time. I opened the door and walked to the next cage

"You know I can help" Kaito said as he came up behind me, scaring the shit out of me in the process. I turned to him half glaring.

"Doubt that an eight year old can be of any help" I said as I entered the next cage and matt simply raised his head at me in greeting. I gave him a simple nod, I knew that after he was done I had to take him for a walk and he will be running like no tomorrow.

I got his bowl and then walked back out

"I'm not eight! I'm Nine and a half!" he said as he stomped his feet. I rolled my eyes, kids these days.

"I don't care, look your mom and dad are probably looking for you, shouldn't you go over there with them?" I asked him as I scooped food in the bowl.

I looked at the kid who was looking down as his feet as he spoke "Mom and dad fight to much to notice me anymore" he whispered softly.

I looked toward his parents; one was wearing a suit and had brown hair. The mother was wearing a floral dress and had blonde shoulder length hair, but true enough they were still arguing. I felt anger consume me, I wanted to go over to them and yell at them but it wasn't my place, that and I didn't want to get a complaint and more days in this place.

"Alright kid, I'll hand you the bowl and you put in food" I said as I gave in, I handed him Matt's bowl and a smile enlightened his face. Then I heard a door open and look toward it.

Kagome arrived, she was wearing blue skinny jeans, she had on a black shirt with a hand signaling a peace sign, she had a black sweater and she had her earphones on.

She walked past by the bickering couple and strolled toward us. Kaito just handed me the bowl with matt's food. Matt was now interested and was up, circling around me

"Well nice to see that matt approves of you" kagome said as she pocketed her earphones and grinned at me; she then looked down at the kid and then raised an eyebrow at me

"kid wanted to help" I said, indicating with my eyes behind her, she turned around and saw the bickering couple, I guess she didn't really pay attention to them since she came in here listening to music

Her eyes darkened as she looked at them, she turns to the kid and kneeled down

"Well kid, my name is Kagome! You are doing a great job here, want to meet Rick?" she asked, Kaito nodded happily

"Keh, what about me? I thought you were going to help me?" I asked him as I finally set down the bowl and got out of the cage

He shrugged as he followed Kagome; I glared at the figure as I went into the next one and gave Burt food

I heard rick barking; interested I peeked out, my jaw dropped.

Rick was being petted by Kaito, Rick was enjoying it until he spotted me, he growled

WHAT THE HECK! He literally attacked me when I tried to go near him and now he was just like when he was with kagome, a playful dog, well not really at the moment any more, he was growling and glaring at me.

"Something is wrong with that dog" I said as I glared back

"Well something might be wrong at you since you are glaring back at an innocent dog" said Kaito scratching Rick behind the ears; he softened as he leaned to his touch.

"Keh, softie" I muttered as rick sent me a glare.

"C'mon Rick, nice to meet you Kaito we are going for a walk now" said kagome as she clicked on a leash onto Rick and waved as she exited

"Thank you Kagome!" called out Kaito as he waved at her. I fed the rest of the dogs, well except Maru. I asked Kaito to feed him since I still got a strange feeling when I was with him. That dog knew more than he let on.

It has already been an hour since Kaito was here and he and I were in a game of "I spy". I was sitting on the chair behind the desk and the kid was sitting on the desk. I half paid attention since I was focusing more on his bickering parents, they always seemed to be switching topics, like right now, they were arguing about their tax payments and how they were still behind

"INUYASHA!" yelled Kaito right beside my ear; my heart froze as I literally jumped from my seat onto the floor

"WHAT THE HELL KID!" I yelled as I clutched my ears to stop the ringing that was forming currently. I looked at him as I saw him smile at me sheepishly. Apparently I wasn't the only that got alerted by his yell.

"KAITO SEKIYA GET DOWN FROM THERE!" yelled out the outraged mother, Kaito gulped as he jumped down from the desk and bowed his head so his bangs were covering his eyes.

She stormed over. The guy hot on her heels. I stood up from my seat as I saw kagome just enter in with Rick on her heels

"KAITO! How could you embarrass us like this!" the woman outraged yells as she raises her hands in dismay and glares at him.

"Hold it lady, he didn't do nothing wrong" I tried to say but the husband then comes in

"Don't you dare speak to us that way? We can have you sued for customer mistreatment!" he said as he pointed a finger at me, great now it was turning to another attempt to get my ass back into jail.

"Kaito we are going home right now, no T.V for a week for humiliating us public!" shrieked his mother as he grabbed her son roughly, I saw him flinch. Before I could do anything kagome came up to the lady

"SHUT IT" she said as she grabbed Kaito's arm from her grasp and held him next to her, he held on tightly to her hand as he buried his head on her side

The woman looked baffled "young lady, what do you think you are doing!" she shrieked, the father turned his pointed glare at me to kagome.

I was in shock myself to move.

"You are talking about how he is humiliating you? Well you guys have it all wrong you guy have been here for a freaking hour arguing non-stop! Don't you see how this place is vacant? Well nobody wanted to come in because they saw Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum arguing inside" she said as she glared at them. The couple looked taken aback. They were about to say something but kagome said something again

"don't you be saying shit about your son, I don't see why he needs to be the one punished, you guys need counseling that's for sure, and lady the way that you just handled your child can be trialed for abuse" she said, the parents looked at each other fidgety, apparently loss to what they should say.

She turns down to look at Kaito as she pats his head

"Kaito, why did your mom and dad bring you here for?" kagome asked kindly as she kneeled to his eye level.

He sniffs as he whispered softly "they said I can come here to get a pet since they were always busy at work and I have someone at home to look out for me"

She looked at the parents

"You guys told your son this but from when I arrive you guys were bickering about petty things instead of focusing on what your son wanted" she said

"well young lady you can't tell us how to act, your parents-" began the man but was cut off because kagome spoke up, now standing up and fisting in her hand

"My parents are dead" she said simply. I as like the rest were all shocked. I had my parents, they were in retirement in Hawaii since my father owned a successful boat company.

The man looked like he wanted to say something but the woman grabbed his arm and shook her head. She then looks at kagome with pity and something else in her eyes

"I'm sorry about you parents young lady, but we must go. We will take what you said into consideration" she said as she made an attempt to grab Kaito, but softly this time

Kagome stood in front of Kaito

"He says that you guys are not normally at home when he arrives home from school, I say that you let him come to us here in the animal shop. Inuyasha over there and I work here, thought I may not always be here I know Inuyasha will be, I'll be in charge of bringing home" she said as she looked sternly at the couple, her eyes saying already that she would not take no for an answer.

She nodded as Kaito looked happily at kagome "So I will be able to see kagome and rick a lot now!" he said happily as kagome laughed and nodded.

"Oh and Inuyasha too" said Kaito as he looked at me sheepishly. I glared as kagome and Kaito laughed at my expression.

The woman then gently grabbed ahold of Kaito's hand. They both left waving at us, the tense atmosphere from before long gone.

As soon as they left, it was very quiet, except for Rick's panting. I was surprised that he remained still through all of this.

Kagome was the first to move from her position as she unclicked the leash from Rick's collar and led him to the kennels

"Kagome?" I began to ask as I tried to see how she feels at the moment, since she did just reveal to total strangers that her parents were deceased.

"Not now Inuyasha" she just said cutting me off, she fed and gave water to Rick before going to the closet and retrieving her bag.

"You know keeping in your emotions is not always the best" I said simply as she looked at me sadly and nodded

"I know, but its seriously something I don't want to talk about, now if you please I need to make some arrangements to my schedule since I am going to be here a bit longer with Kaito" she said as she signaled to me peace and left.

I called out bye as I for some odd reason felt happy. She said something about how she would be her longer! Meaning that she wouldn't just come here get rick, come back with rick then leave! Granted Kaito was going to be there but still.

I felt myself grin like an idiot as I thought about tomorrow. I found out that I could wait till tomorrow morning to come here

"Never thought that I'd be saying that" I muttered to myself as I sat back in the seat

* * *

Kagome POV:

I walked down the streets; I was heading to a rundown building that was on the far side of town. It looks like an old abandoned house of shit. But inside it harbored people, people like me who have nowhere to go since I don't have parents. I was seventeen, still underage to even buy beer.

I enter in through the door that looked like if it wasn't fixed it would fall of the hinges

I saw Ms. Yura there behind the desk. She looked at me disapprovingly before muttering some profanities to herself as I simply rolled my eyes. I don't know what up with her; I wasn't the one that was dressing up like a slut.

I walked in a hallway. There were only a total of ten residents here in the Orphanage. Yes I'm an Orphan; I just have brother who is nine. When I leave this place, for sure I am going to bring him with me, but I was also attracted trouble with the law, but that is something to speak of for next time.

I arrive to a door that had two hand prints in red. There were mine.

It was to warn off any people that may want to adopt us, we would tell them we made it out of our blood and that alone was enough to scare them off, but sometimes we acted like the little children from the movie "MAMA". (A/N: fucking scary! 0-0)

I entered as I saw Souta sprawled on his stomach reading a manga. He looked at me and smiled widely

"Kags!" he said gladly as he stood up and hugged me. I patted his back and smiled "stay out of trouble I hope" I said as he smiled innocently and swayed back and forth

"Kinda" he said as he looked everywhere but at me, I sighed, Souta was known for his pranks. But the house was still in one piece so that was good. I went to my dresser where I still had some of my belonging and stuff.

I got out a battery for my MP3 since it was already dying and I needed to get to work

"souta, I am going to come home later than usual for a few weeks, probably more, so I need you to cover for me" I said as I dropped my bag and dug through my closet, grabbing my black leather gloves and combat boots.

"Does HE need something?" Souta asked, worry in his voice as I turned to him and smiled.

I ruffled his hair

"Nope just need to help out a bit more at the shelter, so can you?" I asked, he hesitantly nodded

"Okay then, I need to meet up with him so please behave till I get back" I said as I kissed his forehead which he tried to whack me away from.

I laughed as I made it toward the door.

"Try not to come home from anymore bruising" he said as I simply signed peace at him and left.

I left the house hold; Yura was on the phone flirting with her latest boyfriend so she didn't even notice me leaving.

I went into the alley way as I continued on forward, it was still daylight but I still had things to do. And it meant talking to HIM.

I entered in through the first door to the right, it wasn't so far from the Orphanage, and practically ten minutes' walk from here to there but didn't seem so long when you have come this was every day. There were tables set as I walked by the curious glances sent my way by the men and woman in the group, they were rookies as we like to call them, in total only about ten were there. Though I didn't want to be here I had to. Blame my dad for that.

I passed the curious glances as I enter into a room that I knew, there was a couch, big T.V and a little mini bar.

Bankotsu was serving drinks and Jankotsu was drinking a margarita. Ayame was sitting on the couch with Koga right beside her; they were talking about who knows what.

Bankotsu was wearing a blue polo shirt with some black cargo pants, Jank was wearing a red shirt, with rose petals on the side and was wearing black jeans, and he had a flower in his hair which he kept in a low pony tail.

Ayame was wearing some black shorts and a red tank top which has the words "hotter than you!" written on her chest. She had Auburn pony tails and had on a white fluffy scarf around her shoulders. She also had a blue flower in her hair.

Koga had his brown hair in a ponytail with a brown-leather sweat band, he had blue eyes and had sharp canines, and he was wearing a brown shirt with some designs on it from "South Pole". He had on some black loose jeans and grinned as he saw me come in

"Kags! What took you so long to come here?" he asked as I simply rolled my eyes at him, we were not a gang, or so I was told. We are an organization that functions like a gang. I and the others were elite. So we trained the rookies at times. But I did not give shit about being here; my father got into some shit before and borrowed money from the wrong people.

"Shut it Koga, where is he?" I asked as I dropped my bag on the floor and rolled my shoulder, this bag hurt my back.

"Need a drink?" asked Bank as I sat on the chair closest to the bar, I shook my head. I don't drink, no matter how much they might pressure me to.

"He is in the office; you want to speak with him?" said Ayame as she laid herself on the couch, making koga drool a bit, she giggles.

"Yes and thanks" I said as I waved at them and left to HIS office, we were all real good, almost like a family you might say but we all had our reasons of being here. But one thing we can all share, our like sucked.

I reached the door and knocked on it, it didn't take long before the door opened and I entered in, there sat a man who my father foolishly borrowed money from, the same man that came into my life four years ago after my parents died and brought me into all of this since I needed to pay back the debt.

Said man looked up to me; he smiled that gross smile at me and said

"Well kagome, looks like you are here early, and what may I ask is the occasion?" he said as he leaned back in his chair

"Just need to negotiate my schedule with you Naraku" I said bitterly, but something on Naraku's face told me it was probably the right time for me to be asking him this. I wonder what other shit I'm getting myself into.

* * *

**thank you remeber to REVIEW! X) also updates on my other stories are coming soon! **

**reply to reviews:**

**to Meh: thank you very much for your review! I will keep doing my best!**

**to Opalbrat: thank you very much! and thank you very much for the idea of Maru! if you have any suggestions for him please say so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in like two months, these two months have been stressful, but please enjoy this chapter and ill try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry this is a little short **

**disaclimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Chapter 5

INU POV

It has been a week since Kaito been here, and the dog seem to like him more than me, especially Maru! Rick still is attached to kagome so he was at least nice to him, but when I got to close to his cage, he would growl at me.

Sometimes I feel like Maru and Rick joined together in hating me. Kaito was here, but kagome was nowhere in sight. Kaito said that he came here in his bicycle. But still kagome not being here was strange, she had been barely making it here on time, but she always come here, it was already thirty minutes past the time she was usually here.

Kaede entered in, Kaito was the one that asked why she has an eye patch. I laughed at the memory

* * *

~flashback~

I was sweeping the store since it was filthy and Kaede said that she would put in a good word to me in the court to lessen my days.

Kaito arrived with kagome, they were both laughing about something. Kaede gave kagome a pointed stare

"Ye were almost late again kagome" she said, kagome fidgeted under her gaze but kept her face calm.

"Chill Kaede I still came here on time" she said as she rolled her eyes, and Kaede just tsked at her as she began walking

"Ms. Kaede, why do you have an eye patch?" asked Kaito as he looked at her quizzically, I stopped sweeping since I also wanted hear the answer

"Well young one, I was foolishly playing with one of my brothers baseball ball and it hit me square in the eye when I threw it up carelessly, those things are hard I tell ye, and it came crashing down on me eye, so then my eye was damaged badly that I was left to cover my eye with this eye patch, there is still a scar there, would ye like to see?" she asked

Kaito step back as he grabbed ahold of kagome's hand

"UH no thank, I'm good" he said as he tried to move away from view. We laughed at his childish antics and Kaede left.

I looked at Kaito as he blushed when he saw me that I saw his reaction

"Shut it Inuyasha" he muttered as he walked past me to Rick's cage

I laughed and so did Kagome

~End of flashback~

* * *

Kaede did not look pleased, she grumbled about something till kagome ran in. She wore loose fitting jeans, and a black shirt with the band mayday parade on it, she seem to look as usual except this time she had on big black sunglasses and had a small limp to her stride.

She looked really out of it.

"Kagome, this is too many days now that ye are almost late or are late, next one will lead to another court order according to your sentenced" Kaede said emerging from some place unknown to stand right beside me, scaring me at the same time.

"I know I have been caught up with some stuff at home, it won't happen again" she said as she tried to bypass Kaede but she was in her way.

"Kagome, May I know why yee are wearing those ridiculous huge glasses on yer eyes?" She said as she squinted at kagome, stopping what I was doing I motion for Kaito to leave

He looked at me dejectedly but I glared at him and he went away. I looked at what was going on

"Hand me them glasses kagome" said Kaede as she stretched out her hand, expecting the glasses

"I am free to my right to wear these, plus you make it seem like I am hiding something" said kagome, crossing her arms

"If yee are not hiding anything then give me yee glasses" Kaede said, cornering kagome.

She stiffened, but then she relaxed with a defeated sigh.

She pulled off her glasses; below her eye was a cut that ran along underneath her eye but was stitched up.

"How do this happened kagome" asked Kaede as I was still stunned, how DID she get that.

"You know how I am, clumsy me" she said shrugging like It was nothing.

"Don't tell me you are still with that group are ye?" she said

"Of course not, it was just me being clumsy, now if you will Rick looks impatient enough as it is"

Kaede said nothing as kagome walked past her and toward Rick's cage. She looked at me and then toward the cage as Rick bounded out, already ready for his walk.

She left without a word. It was silent, even Kaito didn't follow after her this time. Kaede sighed as she walked away

"You are not going to do anything?" I asked as I saw her leave to her office door.  
"There is nothing that yee nor I can do about kagome if she don't want to say a word, its best to leave it alone" she said as she began to walk away.

I grumbled and Kaito approach me

"Inuyasha, why was kagome hurt?" he asked, I glared at him since I knew he was listening in and saw kagome's wound. But he was a kid, it was in their nature to want to know stuff, and basically when you say no to them that makes them want to watch it more.

"I don't know kid, just help me feed the rest of the dogs and we can then take them for walks." I said, it was sort of weird having him here with me alone since he was usually with kagome, but I guess he could tell that Kagome needed some alone time at the moment.

He nodded, we fed all the dogs and then instead of starting with drake, I got bailey instead since she looked like she really wanted to go outside as she wagged her tail and lazily let her tongue out.

I and Kai started to set out, we walked around for a bit till we saw rick and Kagome, they were by some tree's Kagome was laying down looking at the sky and Rick was lazily by her side, I guess that he did not to have his walk no more, I saw kagome brush something from her eyes as she removed her glasses and saw Rick put his nose comfortingly on her hand.

_"Lucky dog" _I thought to myself as I felt myself get mad

_"What the fuck? I am getting mad at some dog, is this really what my life has come to?" _I think silently to myself.

I sighed, bailey then bolted from my grasp

"WOAH!" I yelled out as this small beagle somehow manage to gain enough strength to make me stumble forward almost face-planting in the grass

"INUYASHA! BAILEY IS GETTING AWAY" Kaito yelled at me, I looked around and spotted her, she sure did run fast

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud as I chased after her. She was zipping by fast; I was already running out of breath. Then as I was finally reaching near her leash I hit a tree, a damn tree!

Rubbing my head once more I looked around, I saw that bailey had now escaped somewhere in the run- down apartment complexes, it would take forever to find her.

I hear Kaito coming up, out of breath

"Kid, tell Kaede that Bailey ran away and that I went to search for her okay" I said, Kaito nodded as he went running back. I stepped in creeped by the uneasy feeling and looked for bailey.

* * *

Kagome POV:

I walked in with Rick on my side to hear Kaito's frantic talking. I looked toward him and saw that he was talking to Kaede, still made at her I hide, I signaled for Rick to be quiet and he sat down.

"-ran away! Inuyasha went after her and hit a tree, don't ask me how he didn't see it, but then bailey went to the old run-down apartment place over there!" Kaito finished.

I looked at the apartment complexes, this was not good. That idiot just got himself killed. I thought to myself as I began to leave, I snapped my fingers and Rick was at my side again.

"Let's go see your buddies" I said as we jogged toward the apartment complexes.

* * *

Inuyasha POV:

Okay I have already went by two spider webs; I swear I have a spider clinging to me somewhere. I kept patting myself down. One thing I really hates was spiders, it was creepy since some had these small bodies but then skinny super long arms *shiver*.

Clapping my hands, I called out bailey's name, but she did not respond instead I heard some sort of growling noise.

"Bailey?" I asked as I turn to look, I was greeted by another Rottweiler who looked so much like rick, only he had these white little splotches on his fur. Another brown dog appeared, they both growled at me as I stepped back

"Uh good doggies" I said as I stepped back cautiously, they cornered me. I felt stupid for falling into their trap. Then they began to race toward me when someone whistled, we all turned our head to see kagome, she still had her stupid sunglasses on and wondered how she could see in this place but she stopped the dogs, for that I was happy.

They barked then charged at her though. She remained still as Rick beside her began growling at them, he looked as if he was challenging them. The dogs leaped and jumped on kagome.

The growling cease as there was a moment of silence.

"KAGOME!" I yelled out as I raced toward her.

What I saw surprised me.

* * *

**Don't really know if this is an okay place to leave it off, but I am content with it ^_^ though I dont think it is my best work. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy with school and stuff. I can promise when the next chapter will come out because it has been hectic, but maybe next week since it is spring break ^_^**

**~sayonara everyone **


End file.
